1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anastomosis device and method, and more particularly, the invention relates to an anastomosis device for forming a sutureless connection between a bypass graft and a blood vessel.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Vascular anastomosis is a procedure by which two blood vessels within a patient are surgically joined together. Vascular anastomosis is performed during treatment of a variety of conditions including coronary artery disease, diseases of the great and peripheral vessels, organ transplantation, and trauma. In coronary artery disease (CAD) an occlusion or stenosis in a coronary artery interferes with blood flow to the heart muscle. Treatment of CAD involves the grafting of a vessel in the form of a prosthesis or harvested artery or vein to reroute blood flow around the occlusion and restore adequate blood flow to the heart muscle. This treatment is known as coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG).
In the conventional CABG, a large incision is made in the chest and the sternum is sawed in half to allow access to the heart. In addition, a heart lung machine is used to circulate the patient""s blood so that the heart can be stopped and the anastomosis can be performed. In order to minimize the trauma to the patient induced by conventional CABG, less invasive techniques have been developed in which the surgery is performed through small incisions in the patient""s chest with the aid of visualizing scopes. Less invasive CABG can be performed on a beating or stopped heart and thus may avoid the need for cardiopulmonary bypass.
In both conventional and less invasive CABG procedures, the surgeon has to suture one end of the graft vessel to the coronary artery and the other end of the graft vessel to a blood supplying vein or artery. The suturing process is a time consuming and difficult procedure requiring a high level of surgical skill. In order to perform the suturing of the graft to the coronary artery and the blood supplying artery the surgeon must have relatively unobstructed access to the anastomosis site within the patient. In the less invasive surgical approaches, some of the major coronary arteries cannot be easily reached by the surgeon because of their location. This makes suturing either difficult or impossible for some coronary artery sites. In addition, some target vessels, such as heavily calcified coronary vessels, vessels having very small diameter, and previously bypassed vessels may make the suturing process difficult or impossible.
An additional problem with CABG is the formation of thrombi and atherosclerotic lesions at and around the grafted artery, which can result in the reoccurrence of ischemia. The thrombi and atherosclerotic lesions may be caused by the configuration of the sutured anastomosis site. For example, an abrupt edge at the anastomosis site may cause more calcification than a more gradual transition.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sutureless vascular anastomosis device which easily connects a graft to a target vessel. It would also be desirable to provide a sutureless anastomosis device which is formed of one piece and is secured to the target vessel in a single step.
The present invention relates to an anastomosis device for connecting of a graft vessel to a target vessel. The device includes at least two spreading members being substantially in a plane in an undeployed state. The spreading members move out of the plane to support an opening in a target vessel in a deployed state.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, an anastomosis device for connecting a graft vessel to a target vessel includes a frame for receiving and holding a graft vessel, and first and second spreading members configured to be inserted into a target vessel. At least one of the spreading members is movably connected to the frame and allows movement of the spreading members with respect to each other. The frame is deformable and deformation of the frame moves the spreading members.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an anastomosis device for connecting a graft vessel to a target vessel includes a frame for receiving and holding a graft vessel, and first and second spreading members configured to be inserted into a target vessel. At least one of the spreading members is movably connected to the frame and allows movement of the spreading members with respect to each other. Features are provided on the spreading members for moving the spreading members with respect to the frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an anastomosis device for connecting a graft vessel to a target vessel includes a frame for receiving and holding a graft vessel, and first and second spreading members configured to be inserted into a target vessel. At least one of the spreading members is movably connected to the frame allows movement of the spreading members with respect to each other. The frame includes features for deforming the frame to move the spreading members.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an anastomosis device for connecting a graft vessel to a target vessel includes a plurality of linkages arranged in two rows for grasping opposite sides of an opening in the target vessel. Each of the plurality of linkages include a plurality of angled struts surrounding a bendable central strut. Two end members are connected to opposite ends of the two rows which when moved away from one another expand the linkages and cause the bendable central struts to bend, folding a portion of the linkages outward to trap vessel walls on opposite sides of the opening in the target vessel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of performing anastomosis includes the steps of providing a one-piece anastomosis device, everting an end of a graft vessel around a first portion of the anastomosis device, inserting a second portion of the anastomosis device into an opening in a side wall of a target vessel, and pivoting the first portion with respect to the second portion to capture edges of the opening in the target vessel with the anastomosis device such that a fluid passage is established between the graft and the target vessel.